The Letter
by Rubianca
Summary: Robin tries to get his feelings for Raven out through letter...But its just not working...Will Raven find out about his feelings for her or will he just remain as her best friend? Yes, it IS a one shot...


**Bianca**: Okay, I'm a Rob/Rae shipper and I have one thing to ask of you. Please DO NOT flame me by saying "BB and Rae belong together" or something like that. If you are a BB/Rae shipper, you probably wouldn't even be looking at this fic. SO no flames. Got it? Good...

* * *

Robin sat down at his desk, holding a pen and staring at a piece of paper. He didn't know what to do, he felt he had to get his feelings out in letter… 

_Dear Raven,_

_Do you even notice how I look at you? How I smile at you? Or are you too busy loving Beast Boy to care? He's my best friend and so are you…But lately, I've been feeling like I want to be more than that to you…_

Robin inhaled deeply and closed his eyes…Wondering why he was even writing this…

_About Starfire, she's great and all but you…you…you are just so wonderful. I don't know how to say this. I thought that she and I were made for each other, but that was then, this is now…Now, I want you to know that I have always wanted you. I kept my feelings bottled up, when you and Beast Boy were laughing together and when I saw you guys kissing, I…_

He gritted his teeth at the memories of Beast Boy and Raven together, every secret smile, every hug, every kiss was like a dagger to his heart. Starfire didn't know that Robin loved Raven…But she wasn't dumb, she knew that she didn't hold Robin's heart. Robin's feelings for Raven were much deeper than anything he had felt for Starfire. And that night, Robin had overheard Beast Boy and Raven talking. It still hurt to remember what he heard. That night was long ago, but the pain was still intense.

_…I didn't know what to do or say. Your eyes were closed and without a sound, I slipped back into the shadows. That's why I was acting weird the next day. It was hard seeing the one I loved, together with another guy. It was painful…_

_I took my frustrations out on one of the punching bags, until I was so angry that I ran outside and started punching the rocks. I hit them again and again, just to get all my anger and jealousy out of me. My hand was bleeding but I didn't care. The pain in my hand was nothing compared to the pain in my heart._

Robin looked at his hand, though it was healed, he still couldn't forget that day. He had hastily covered it up before the others came outside to see what was going on.

"Yo, Robin! Ever think about using the obstacle course instead?" Cyborg said when he caught sight of the broken rocks.

"Yes, friend. Hitting rocks is not good for your body. You could get hurt." Starfire said, running over to him, green eyes showing concern.

"I can help with that." Raven said, stepping in front of him. Robin's heart pounded as Raven's hand touched his. A blue light surrounded his hand and the pain ceased. Raven's hand held his for a moment longer, a moment which he hoped would never end.

_Raven, everything was so confusing to me. I know you love Beast Boy and you may not have noticed, but I really like you, I love you... Seeing you guys together was more painful than anything I've ever experienced. I felt like my whole world was falling apart. I had no one to talk to, I didn't know how to tell you about my true feelings. You seem so happy with him. I just wanted to get this all off my chest…I LOVE YOU…Even if you don't love me back._

_Yours forever,_

Robin 

"ARGH! This is stupid!" Robin shouted, crumpling up the letter and throwing it out of his room. "Raven will never see that letter and she'll never know how much I really care for her! She'll never know how much I want to hold her and kiss her! NEVER!"

He struck the punching bag that was hanging from the ceiling, it swung backwards and forwards violently. It's momentum caused it to hit him, his body slammed against the door of his room. He collapsed on the floor, his head in his hands…

BOOM! Raven looked up from the spell book she was reading when she heard a loud noise coming from Robin's room. "Did anyone hear that?" she asked the others. But they were all too busy watching Cyborg kick BB's butt at video games. "Forget I asked."

She walked down the hall to Robin's door. She was just about to open it when she saw a crumpled ball of paper on the ground…

Curious, she picked it up and decided not to bother Robin. She walked back to the living room and sat down, she put the note in her spell book so the other titans wouldn't see it.

As she read the letter, she began feeling all sorts of emotions, causing the glass of water next to her to explode. Her eyes watered as she read the letter in his oh-so-neat handwriting. She smiled to herself…

* * *

That night… 

Robin trudged down the hallway to the kitchen, midnight snacking had become a habit of his. He opened the fridge and pulled out an apple, he sat at the table and ate it, his mind still drifting to the letter…

_THE LETTER!!_ He screamed in his mind. "Where is it?!?! If anyone finds it, I'll-" he said out loud.

"You'll what, Robin?" a voice said behind him.

He turned around and saw Raven, standing there, right in front of him. "I uh…I'll…uh, er, sooo…what are you doing up so late?" he said, stammering.

"I was just about to ask you the same question." She said, not taking her eyes off him, she held up the letter. "I found this."

Robin's eyes widened, Raven has seen the letter. _How did she react?_ He thought.

"Raven, I really…I really…" he said, he straightened up. "I love you."

There was a moment of silence, Robin's heart was pounding again, he wasn't sure what Raven felt.

Suddenly Raven threw her arms around him. Robin was surprised and instinctively, returned her hug.

"But what about Beast Boy?" he asked her.

Raven led him over to the table and sat down. "Robin, Beast Boy and I talked, we decided that we just weren't right for each other…In other words, we broke up. That night you saw us kissing, was the night we broke up."

"Raven, I-" he began before Raven brought a finger to his lips.

"Sh, let me finish. I remembered all the times you were there for me. Remember when you saved me from injury and when you accepted me as a titan, even if my powers were a little dangerous? What I'm trying to say is…I love you too." She said.

Robin's heart soared and he hugged Raven. He looked at her and she smiled at him. "I love you so much." They said in unison.

His lips found hers and behind them, a black aura surrounded the fridge and it exploded. But, nothing could separate them…They knew they were perfect for each other.

* * *

**Bianca**: Okay, that was my fic. Hope you liked it. R&R please! :) 


End file.
